Question: $\dfrac{3}{2} - \dfrac{5}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{3 \times 2}{2 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{4 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{6}{4}} - {\dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ = \dfrac{{6} - {5}}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{4}$